Gohan And Videl - The Story
by Sieler
Summary: Gohan and Videl met as kids before the Cell Games. Follow the story of the boy going through elementary, middle and high school. Can Videl find out the boy's secrets? GohanxVidel. Rated T. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm gonna be making this story since I'm bored. I'm still making my Naruto Story but I just feel like doing two stories at once. ****Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi**

**On with the inside summary**

**"This story is about Gohan and Videl! What if they met when they were kids and friends all the way till they were older, but Videl does not know about the Z fighters or Gohan! All she thinks is that he was another normal kid." **

**So to make it short... Gohan and Videl met when they were little till they grow older!**

**Brief Words; I will not make Videl a Saiyan screw that bullshit I stop reading them at the moment it happens. Videl will not find out about Gohan till the last three chapters or so. When she does find out it will not be "Well, when I was little my uncle came to fuck me up and destroy everyone blah blah blah." It will be a simple explanation. Since the whole telling about his ENTIRE LIFE is stupid in the middle of the story, most of the stories I like always have that :/ Like seriously why should she know everything about him just because they're dating. Wait till they get married!**

**Also just to let you know. VIDEL WILL NOT FLY! **

**On with the story!**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z and I would not want to, instead I would like to own Dragonball since I find that more interesting then 'Z'_

* * *

It had been three years since Goku had came back, the Androids were gone but a new threat was coming that threat was Cell. Right now Gohan had more important things though! That thing was school. After months of arguing Gohan finally won the fight against is mother where he wanted to go to school, his mom finally gave in when the ugly tutor Chi-chi hired for Gohan went psycho and started hitting him with a whip luckily he got the famous Chi-chi chase. They had yet to find him.

"Hello Dear, tommorow you are going to school!" Chi-chi told him while waiting to see the happy look on his face.

"MOM! The Cell games are starting in nine days!" Gohan responded rejecting her offer.

"No, you listen to me young man! I finally got you a chance to enter! So you will DO IT" His mother argued back.

After a few moments of fighting, Goku came in he lost to Chi-chi in the argument and settled with after school Gohan has to be in Super Saiyan form the whole day so he can stay in the form longer.

* * *

The next day May 18th. Gohan was finally going to fourth grade and next year it was fifth grade!

* * *

**Gohan**

Gohan was going to school on his nimbus cloud he remembered his mother telling him not to use his strength at school though.

From the air the city looked really REALLY small, it only had like around well less then twenty shops! Like seriously?

He finally arrived at Orange Star City, it was still quite small compared to the city Bulma lived in though but still Gohan didn't care he lived in the forest anyways, Gohan walked through the streets trying to find his elementary school and he finally reached it!

"Orange Star Elementary School" Gohan read as he walked in to the office.

"Oh you must be Gohan Son right this way, someone will lead you to the classroom" The office attendant said.

A tom girl with short hair and white long shirt and short black spandex pants.

Gohan started walking with her to there room, they didn't really talk since Videl didn't really like talking and Gohan was just shy, after that they reached the room and Videl quickly went to her seat.

"Class ahem, this is our new student Gohan Son and he passed everything on the enter exam with one hundred percent" Mr Brown announced introducing him to the class.

"Hey Videl he's so cute" A blond girl whispered to her friend.

She's nine like seriously!? She thinks Gohan is cute when she's nine! Nine year olds should not be in a relationship.

"Oh common Erasa he's probably a nerd he got a perfect after all" Sharpner said.

During history they had learned about how Piccolo took over the world while he got beaten by one little boy, but here's how they told it in the book 'The young little boy, he had power as strong as an alien, he had a tail, he was one of the strongest beings in the universe he had weird hair but somehow he beat Piccolo by making him choke on an egg, afterwards the egg was nowhere to be found and the boy? We don't know what happened to him!' The book really mad Gohan angry that they badmouthed Piccolo!

Everyone started laughing about how the boy had a tail, afterwards they had to work on other stuff that was really boring and stupid but finally FINALLY they had... LUNCH.

"So Gohan wanna come sit with us?" Erasa said in a cute way.

"O-okay" Gohan replied while following her to the table. "Uhh wait I forgot my lunch in my locker"

Afterwards Gohan returned with his food capsule yum.

"Gohan!? You got a food capsule? How!" The two friends said at once and the blond guy sharpening his pencil.

"Oh I sorta know the owner of Capsule Corp" Gohan replied shocking his new friends with amazement.

"How!?" They asked once again.

"My dad met the owner when they were little" Gohan explained to them.

Then after that everyone stopped talking going back to there lunch, Gohan was HAPPY they finally shut up so he could eat and enjoy the meal his mother packed.

Poof! His lunch was finally here! It was moving! It was brown and slimy, wait... IT WAS A WORM. This only means one thing... "DAD" He apparently said that out loud.

"Uhh you have a worm..." Videl said slowly. "Wait your dad did this?"

Everyone started laughing.

That meant Gohan had to live off of... The sandwich Bulma made for him specially for his first day to school! Gohan got out his sandwich.

He started eating it with disgust in his face.

"Dude! Is that burnt?" Sharpner said laughing not noticing it was...

Lettuce.

Gohan shoved it down his throat like the saiyan he was, but he had to force himself.

Later that day Gohan got invited to come over for Videl's birthday tommorow, he wondered what to buy her and decided to go home to ask his mother.

His mother was no help at all, she kept on yelling at Goku to "STOP EATING AND COME GET SOME WATER"

So Gohan decided to come up with a poem and buy training weights for her since she always looked like she wanted to fight a lot.

His poem seemed great.

_"Tomboy tomboy it's your birthday._

_I don't mean to offend you but it's true._

_And you have a day just for you!_

_I hope I don't make you mad, really I hope._

_You should take a bath, so you look cute._

_Don't be dirty that's just rude._

_Little Videl, you are so nice, you should learn how to fight and bite!_

_Love, Gohan."_

"Hmm I hope she likes this poem" Gohan thought in his head, unfortunately he doesn't know anything about being nice, or evil. He was just an innocent little boy.

"Gohan activate super saiyan we are going to train now!" His dad told him.

He went outside and asked his mom something. "Mom, can I go buy something for my friends birthday party?"

"You got invited to a birthday party already? That's great! Sure you can" His mom screamed that her son was making friends already.

Gohan went to go and buy some of those weights he wanted to get Videl but he saw the brand new Speed-X Shoes so he decided to buy it for Videl too.

* * *

**Videl - May 19th**

Videl was sitting at her bed wondering what the everyone would bring her, especially Gohan, she kept on thinking "PLEASE NOT CLOTHS PLEASE NOT CLOTHS"

Well, it was time to go to school.

Videl ran to school but on her way she saw Gohan he was sitting on a bench near some trees, no building in sight, he was eating icecream wait! That her favourite flavor, Cookies and Cream! No! She must have it it was time for plan win Gohan over and steal his icecream.

"Hi Gohan," Videl said as she walked over to him and sat right next to him. "I'm so hungry, I had nothing to eat this morning."

What she didn't know was that saiyans would never give there food up unless it was for someone special.

"Than go get something to eat." Gohan answered with ice cream in his mouth.

"Oh I sure wish I had ice cream... My favourite flavor cookies and cream oh I just wish." She acted out like a drama queen.

"Anyways school is gonna start now let's go." Gohan said then shoved the ice cream down his throat.

_**Plan Win Gohan Over And Take Ice Cream Failed**_

All Videl could do was stare at the boy she finally came back to her senses and followed Gohan.

The trees around them were all green and she just seemed to feel so calm while going to school.

They reached the school.

Videl was at her seat staring at her text book in biology, she was suddenly thinking about the frog she had to dissect in high school, now that was gross like seriously? Frogs are so cute they just jump and well they eat flies what's so bad about them.

The day went by normally now it was time for her to get all the food she wanted! It was time for... Plan Food. Videl started walking home, her party was gonna start in just twenty minutes! She couldn't believe it.

Her daddy's friends came over first and left a bunch of presents wrapped in pink on the table. Pink? Ugly, some were even wrapped in red kisses. Videl went to check the weight of her presents and unfortunately they were cloths...

Everyone of her friends came over, Gohan's was the heaviest she was happy at least someone knew what to buy her.

During the time the party was on Gohan was sitting on the couch staring at the entire living room like has never seen a living room before, Videl was just about to go to Gohan but he suddenly got up and went somewhere. Videl went to her daddy and told him she wanted to eat cookies and cream ice cream. She got it!

_**Plan Successful**_

Finally it was time to open presents!

She quickly rushed over to her table and grabbed some of the presents she went for Gohan's first which was nicely wrapped. Everyone kept on shoving there presents at here to open first though. After going through tons of clothing well after going through all her presents she was finally afraid to open Gohan's present afraid that it might be more cloths.

After everyone left she could finally open it! She brought all of her friends to her room and opened the present.

She read the poem first.

_"Tomboy tomboy it's your birthday._

_I don't mean to offend you but it's true._

_And you have a day just for you!_

_I hope I don't make you mad, really I hope._

_You should take a bath, so you look cute._

_Don't be dirty that's just rude._

_Little Videl, you are so nice, you should learn how to fight and bite!_

_Love, Gohan."_

Gohan was smiling waiting for her response.

"I love it Gohan!" She said but no one knew she was faking it, now it was time for her presents!

She pulled it all out, weights and the new Speed-X shoes! One of the fastest, lightest shoes to ever be created.

"THANK YOU GOHAN I LOVE IT!" She shouted, while hugging Gohan.

"Lucky bastard..." Sharpner muttered.

Gohan fainted after that.

* * *

**Gohan**

He felt as if he had just been poisoned by a well, he didn't know he had never been poisoned so yeah...

Gohan was in a room with a large tv, red carpets on the floor, a nice painting of a afro dude and another picture but this time it was of a pretty woman who looked sorta like Videl.

Then someone had opened the door he had an afro like the dude in the picture.

"Hello mister who are you." The black haired boy asked.

"Why I am Mr. Satan! The winner of the world martial arts tournament! You my boy are very lucky to have been able to stay over at my house, you had better thank my daughter." The man with a beard said with a high self esteem.

After that another person opened the door, this time it was a girl wait it was Videl.

Gohan thanked them for letting him stay, he got up off the couch and walked out the door. "I think I can get ou-" The boy said before staring at the big big room with thirteen doors. Videl then grabbed his hands and leg him out, they went through the third door on the right and after that they were all straight.

They were outside. "Gohan, you're lucky I convinced my dad that you could stay overnight." Videl said in a friendly tone not a 'Shut Up Sharpner or I will kill you said'

He nodded and smiled then ran towards the sidewalk. The boy walked for quite some time then called the flying nimbus to take him home.

Gohan finally got home then went to his mother.

"Where have you been young man!" Chi-chi asked angrily.

It went on and on and on.

The next two days were really boring since they were weekends. Gohan was in his super saiyan form all day all night even when he was sleeping to train his powers.

He had to go to school the next day.

Four more days till the Cell Games. Could the Z warriors win? Or will they lose...

Tune in next time on 'Gohan And Videl - The Story' Chapter "Two Shot Overkill"

* * *

**Ahh yes, you have reached the end of the line with this chapter.**

**Also I will make Mirai Trunks come back from the future WOOT I LOVE THOSE STORIES. Mirai is dah boss.**

**Sieler out, like the boss he is you see his skill you die from the thrill in the prill of his gills like a dill of a pickle of a zickle in a nickle touching a fickle causing a rinkle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope ya liked last chapter because I sure didn't, I made it so bad and made one of you confused I apologize for that.**

**Now then gonna start the story now!**

**This is next time on Yoshi's Big Adventure! Oops I mean Dragon Ball Z. My apologies. Wait that is a Yoshi game right? Right!? SAY RIGHT OR I WILL KILL YOU.**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Yoshi, Akira Toriyama owns Yoshi and all rights to him. Agh damn! I mean Dragon Ball Z!_

**Oh yeah just a side note, I might not be able to put Mirai into the story since he's like twenty one at the end of the Cell Games so yeah... If I were to bring him back to Gohan's time because he's bored I'll have to make him twenty one and he won't able to go to school since he's too old**. **Oh well I'll fit it in somehow like make Bulma invent something to make him physicaly younger.**

* * *

**Two Shot** **Overkill**

* * *

**Gohan**

Today was just an ordinary day like every other day except today Gohan was on the run.

"GET BACK HERE!" All of the boys chased him, they weren't gay though...

Gohan ran through the hallways crashing into everybody he tried hard not to hurt anyone though but that was pretty hard with the whole EVERY boy in school chasing him. What had this young boy done to deserve such torture especially not being able to fly away he was a saiyan after all.

The boy just remembered something! It was lunch time! He couldn't take out his lunch though... A saiyan on an empty stomach wow who would've thought. Those boys' days were numbered they had better watch out for they would feel his wrath.

Wait there was an opening! Gohan quickly ran up into the cafeteria or so it seemed but actually he just ran at a speed the human eye couldn't see and made it seem as though he went into the cafeteria so hah suckers.

"Gohan come here!" A blonde haired girl with short hair called out. Beside her was a guy holding a pencil and a sharpener and the other person was a girl with black short hair.

"Thank you!" Gohan quickly said thanking her.

Gohan was starving he had no lunch... Why why must they chase him!

_Earlier that day..._

_"I hear Gohan slept at Videl's house."_

During that lunch period Gohan was moving around everywhere, he looked towards the trees looking for anyone who had food but no they all just had to eat it all.

It was finally over! Everyone had gone to eat and he was saved!

Gohan walked towards his locker and opened it up. He reached in for his Food Capsule and was about to pull it out.

**_The Bell_**_** Rang**_

"NOOO!" Gohan screamed out even shaking the whole school.

After that they had to go back to class, Gohan had to destroy them his lunch it was over... They would die, no one makes him lose his lunch and get's away with it. The last two periods weren't so bad he had come up with plan now all he needed was Videl to help him. It was like _Killing 'Five hundred and seventy two birds with two stones'_

**XxXxX**

Being with Vegeta was influencing the poor boy.

It was in the morning before school well, an hour before school he had asked Videl to come with him to the park to discuss some things but as always her dad just had to put up a fight oh well, nothing a little banana peel couldn't fix. "Videl, I need your help in a plan to stop them from chasing me! I need to eat." Gohan told her with a devilish grin.

She started smiling, oh yes! He was finally learning the way of evilness. "Sure Gohan! What's your plan" She asked him.

"Okay so here is what we're gonna do..."

It was lunch, they were in the cafeteria sitting at a table and Gohan went to the washroom.

"Oh thank you Bulma for your invisibility watch" Gohan said in his head.

He quickly pressed the button, went to the cafeteria and ate all of the food faster then the eye could see. How do they feel now! The torture! Gohan returned from the washroom then went back to the table, he took out his food capsule, took out his food, it looked like food from a five star restaurant and they couldn't eat it! Hahaha.

Gohan gave some to Sharpner, Erasa and Videl. Gohan started eating his steak like a complete monster while Sharpner was busy sharpening his Chicken, that stupid kid why would you sharpen chicken meat that was just stupid, Erasa was eating like a maniac, poor poor Erasa this is why you don't go on diets and Videl was eating so much wondering why her Daddy's chef couldn't make food this good! Like seriously? He spent the money from the tournament on like the best Chef money could get.

All of the boys glared at Gohan and Sharpner. All the girls glared at Videl and Erasa.

They would've rushed in to grab the food but Videl was there and they couldn't do that since Videl was the strongest girl in school she could destroy them.

Alas, they all gave up then went back to groaning in there seats watching all of the food disappearing and in the blink of an eye... It was all gone. Ahh yes how does it feel to not eat during lunch!

Gohan started laughing manically making some of it slip out. His classmates looked at him like he was insane then he turned back to his cheery boy face.

_**The Bell**__** Rang**_

It was the last period they had all gotten a form which was a **'Bring your family to school day'**

_"All Students are required to bring their family to school, that includes friends also._

_No Parent Signature Required. P.S. If you don't being them you get an automatic fail for every subject._

_Signed - Your Principal _

* * *

"Mom, I can't! Impossible! Vegeta will destroy everyone!" Gohan begged his mother.

"That's right Chi-chi, we need to train for Cell!" Goku helped his son.

"No means no" Chi-chi replied back, grabbing her frying pan of doom then went for a quick smack. Oh how she loved doing this and this is why she loved being married to a saiyan they can't beat up woman unless it was an evil person going to destroy earth.

Then Gohan remembered something... The guardian of earth was gone. "Daddy, we need a new guardian for the dragon balls since Cell killed people and we need to revive them."

**XxXxX**

Gohan was told that his father was going to get a new guardian any day now. Gohan started thinking about what happened during the weekend.

_"I saved Lime, she was nice hmm. Oh yeah on Friday I was asleep at Videl's house so I missed my birthday! Awwww" _

Gohan got out of bed then flew to Bulma's house.

He noticed Chibi Trunks crying in his portable crib so he walks over then starts making funny faces to him. Chibi Trunks started laughing, the boy's hand reached for Gohan's face and before he knew it a ki blast had just hit him in the face.

"Owww!" Gohan yelled jumping on one leg backwards then falling the floor. Seriously! How could it hurt so much ouch.

Vegeta came out of the gravity room since he noticed the sudden ki increase from outside, all he saw was Kakarot's brat on the floor with his hand on his face and his son laughing his head off. Oh yes he knew how he could take advantage of this boy and the Kakabrat shall pay! Ah damn! What was that smell.

"Woman! The brat needs you." Vegeta shouted.

A blue haired lady walked out from the round orange dome. "Oh, hello Gohan what brings you here" Bulma said picking up her baby from the crib and rocking it back and forth.

"Well..." Gohan started explaining everything about what was going to happen tomorrow and how he needed everyone to go to his school for the day.

Gohan was waiting for Vegeta's famous temper to rise. But no when he wanted it to it didn't that was just great.

_"Ahahaha! My brat and I will enslave all of the pitiful humans at what this brat calls 'school'" Vegeta thought with an evil grin then staring at his son._

Gohan started flying home and saw his friend the flying dragon Icarus!

"Hey Icarus I got some great food for you back home! Mom is making an all meat dinner!" Gohan said to his very good friend.

Icarus then started to look very hungry. Gohan got on his back then they flew off for dinner!

Gohan and Icarus got back to his house and they were all outside with the food. Everyone except for Vegeta was there most likely due to him still mad over Cell so he went to train.

Gohan sat down then waiting for his Mom to be finished.

"Oh Icarus! Here you go" Chi-chi said giving him a lot of food then going to sit down. They all chowed down, Mirai Trunks, Goku and Gohan were eating like monsters one bite after another the food would disappear now Icarus now that was a monster it finished all of it's meat then went to the tree to lay down on it's stomach. Boy was it full but the food was great!

After a while the food was all gone but Goku was still hungry then he saw the purple dinosaur. Damn it looked tasty. But he couldn't eat it no matter what it was a great friend! It had saved him from the rocks when Cooler attacked and it was also Gohan's best friend.

Gohan then went over to Icarus then hugged him. The dragon purred.

Today was great but the very next day... Gohan could just think of what would happen.

* * *

**Gohan - May 23 - Three More Days Till The Cell Games **

**Tune in Next Time On Dragon Ball Z! You won't regret, well maybe you will.**

* * *

**A/N if you were wondering about the whole story.**

**No I will not make the entire story about Gohan and his family at school. It will just be a two chapter arc.**

**Oh if you want me to spoil what will happen just PM me :3**

**Also just a hint, Gohan. Rage. Kill. Die. Ugly. Humans. Vegeta. Proud. **

**Sieler out, hope ya liked this chapter I just like saving long chapters for the arcs. Even though I can only go up to about 3000 words since I don't like long chapters.**


End file.
